


Electric Touch

by Northena



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Putting More Tags Along The Way, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northena/pseuds/Northena
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N) is just a barista at the local café near the Detroit Police Department. After only seeing your regulars, a new face appears, and you may or may not just be in for a nice, long ride.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Tall, Dark and Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name's Nova, but people call me Northena. Welcome to my first ever DBH fanfiction! I fell in love with this fandom, and all the different characters. I'm quite new to writing fanfictions, or small novels/books, so please bear with me!  
> Also please leave a comment if you have liked the first chapter. <3

January 06. 2039.  
  
_It has been some time since the Android revolution. CyberLife, and the government has been helping androids integrate with the rest of society. Some humans still can't accept that now, androids are equal to them.  
  
  
_Swiping the floor with a mop, you sighed for the 3rd time that hour. It was only 8:31 AM and there hasn't been many people in the café. _'Whatever...they will show up eventually.'_ You thought with a huff. Your (H/C) hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, so it wouldn't get in the way while taking people's orders, or cleaning.   
  
Looking around you, you deemed your cleaning satisfactory, and with a few cracking bones in your back, you set the mop and the bucket of water into the backroom.   
_'Time to sit around while someone actually comes...'_   
  
As it turned out, you didn't need to wait too long. Not even 5 minutes later, the first few customers rolled in, ordering the usuals. Americano, Dark Roast, Flat Whites, etc. After a while, it gets rather boring. But it pays the bills, keeps you fed. Supposedly.  
  
One of your favorite customers, Hank Anderson, slowly creeped in the double doors of the café. He really did look like he just got out of bed. Shuffling to one of the bar seats, he huffed out a greeting. With a small chuckle, you got to making his usual. Medium black.   
  
While waiting for the coffee maker to finish the order, you leaned onto the counter next to Hank. He finally lifted his head to look at you. You stiffled a laugh at his expression.  
  
"Morning, Hank. Another night filled with idiots and some whiskey?" You smiled.   
  
He rolled his eyes at the question. "Why ask the question when you have your answer?" He muttered. Eyes still kept on the counter.  
  
You turned back to his coffee with a small smile. This old man was one of your favorites. He was moody, rude, but still a softie at heart. Gripping the paper cup, you passed bevarge to him, and he gratefully accepted. Taking a sip, he sighed.   
  
"So, anything new in the past few days?" You questioned, while serving another person. _'Why people are so in love with these freaking Americanos is beyond me...'_  
  
Hank sat upright in his seat, stirring his coffee. "Not much. Less cases of homicides, more calls of stupid, ignorant people who don't know when to take a chill pill, and get off of people's backs when drunk."   
  
You actually laughed out loud this time. But then, a question popped into your mind.   
  
"Also...when are you finally going to introduce me to your so called partner? It's been months, and I haven't seen them yet. Are you trying to keep them a secret?" You smirked. You remembered the first time Hank came into the shop after getting his partner, an android sent by CyberLife. It was amusing to hear how supposedly clingy this partner of his was.   
  
He blinked, then let out a groan. "God, no, (Y/N)...Don't make me have him follow me here as well...He's always in my ass for everything, let me have my calm, peaceful mornings without him. The last thing I need is him telling me how much calories I'm eating, like now, when you're passing me that doughnut over there."  
  
You rolled your eyes, "You're lucky you're you." then gave him the chocolate frosted doughnut. "Since I'm paying for that, you're bringing him here next time you come. You can have your peaceful mornings, but get him in here tommorow after work."  
  
But he already took a bite of the bun, a sulky expression on his face. Fair enough.  
  


* * *

The day passed by quickly. Customers would come and go, not much familiar faces today. The manager of the café had a new coffee machine installed a few days ago. Well, coffee machine would be an incorrect term. It's almost the same, but it pumps thirium instead of the usual stuff. Especially for androinds.  
  
Which, it seemed, came in handy during the afternoon.  
  
It was around 5 PM when Hank came in, with a new face behind him.   
  
Your (E/C) eyes met with warm, dark brown ones, and your heart started beating faster than it should've. _'Dang you CyberLife for making these androids so darned handsome. What about my freaking heart?!'_   
  
They both took a seat. The...young man, whose name you still didn't know, had tiny freckles dusting his cheek. Cheekbones sharp, as well as a defined jawline. His hair was short, dark brown, but on the left side a little curly lock was resting against his forehead.   
  
_'How_ _cute...'  
  
_Noticing how his eyes didn't seem to leave you either, you quickly turned to Hank, and forced a small smile despite your fast beating heart. "Your usual?"   
  
With a small nod, you turned to the android who still haven't found anything else to look at.   
  
"A medium pump of Thirium for you, sir?" You questioned. He finally looked you in the eyes. "Yes, that would be much appreciated, thank you."  
  
His voice... _'Oh god his voice...the whole fucking package, no?!'  
  
_With a small blush and a grin, you turned around. You were a few steps away, but you could hear Hank whispering harshly.   
  
"God damnit, Connor! Stop being a creep already. Don't stare too much." Of course it wasn't too long till you heard a reply. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, I'm simply figuring out my new...functions, such as having opinions, and I can't help but analyse her."  
  
The café was silent aside from the sounds of the two behind you bickering, and some other people reading newspapers, and typing away on their laptops.   
  
"Here you go. If you'd like something to eat, just tell me."   
  
The android looked at you, and he had a small smile on his face.  
"It's very nice to meet you, Miss. I'm Connor, Lieutenant Anderson's partner at the DPD." You saw Hank facepalm from the corner of your eye, and you snickered.   
  
"It is indeed nice to finally meet you, Connor. I've heard a lot of things about you. My name is (Y/N) (L/N)..."  
  
The three of you kept conversing. You found Connor's curiosity, bluntness, and the fact that he had a hard time understanding sarcasm still quite adorable and fun.   
  


* * *

__  
Yeah, you definitely had a new favorite now.  



	2. Burning Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rude customer, soft hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left comments, I appreciate them a lot <3 I'm definitely taking notes of those who had suggestions. If this chapter seemed short or rushed, it's because, well, it is what it is. Rushed...Sorry guys <3 I'm warming up as well :D

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, you have noticed one thing. Connor is still adapting to all the new emotions, feelings of his, and he's still uncertain about a lot of things.   
  
Which, of course, was fine by you. You were glad to help. Hank seemed to be content with bringing the android along with him to the café in the mornings. He's just a big, soft teddy bear at heart. Their bickering always made you chuckle.   
  
Like this morning.   
  


* * *

The doorbell's chiming brought you out of your thoughts, as a new consumer came in. You didn't recognise him.   
  
_'Must be new around here, huh.'_   
  
The man was in a well fitted black suit, laptop bag in another hand. He didn't look older than 35. His black shoes clicked against the wooden floors as he made his way over to the counter.   
  
"Hello...I'd like to order uh...possibly a roast with most caffeine in it." His voice was scratchy, like he had cought a cold not long ago.   
  
Wiping your hand on your apron, you nodded with a smile. "Coming right up." And hopped over to the coffeemaker.   
  
Pouring the coffee into the cup, you hand it over to the gentleman. "One Light Roast up. That'll be $6.35."  
  
The man looks at you like you've grown a second head. He slowly put his cup back to the counter, and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean light roast? I asked for the one with the most caffeine in it. Not this."   
  
A sigh. "I'm sorry Sir, but the light roast has the most caffeine. I gave you what you asked for."   
  
His voice has risen, slamming his hand on the counter. "Do you take me for a fool or what?! I asked for the most caffeine, I highly doubt this would be it! Make me another one, this time, the right one!"  
  
You pinched the bridge of your nose. _'Darn. Calm down, take a deep breath.'_  
  
_"Sir, I gave you the 'right one'. Also, please lower your voice. You're disturbing the other customers."_  
  
_That didn't seem to calm him at all. He huffed, rolled his eyes. "How would YOU know which one has the most in it? Stop acting like an idiot, and give me my coffee!"_  
  
_Starting to feel irritated, your hands clenched into a fist. "Because I know! I work here, I've been surrounded by coffee for the last 2 years of my life! Now take the damn coffee, or just leave!" You snapped. It wasn't often that you would snap at a customer, but when they pretended to know more, especially when they weren't working in that field, it pissed you off to no end._  
_It looked like as if a vein popped on the side of the man's head by anger._  
  
_SPLASH!_  
  
You gaped, as the hot beverage splashed onto you. Fuming with anger, even forgetting how the coffee was burning your skin, you growled at the man, who seemed way too smug.  
  
"Get. The. Fuck. Out."   
  
He seemed a little taken aback, but his expression turned blank.   
  
"Fine, this shop is a disaster anyways. Youth nowadays have no knowledge and respect."  
  
And he left.  
  
_'Fucking jackass.'_

* * *

By 4 pm, you changed into a plain white shirt, beige pants and a new apron.   
  
Most people left after that little scene, but a regular, a nice elderly lade assured you it wasn't your fault. You liked her.   
  
At the moment, you were holding your red, hurting hand under the tap, under the cold water. It soothed the aches, but it still hurt whenever it touched anything.   
You swore under your breath.   
  
"Fucking arrogants who can't pull their heads out of their ass..."  
  
"You seem to have a colorful choice of vocabulary, (Y/N)."  
  
The voice who spoke startled you, and you hissed when you accidentaly hit your aching hand against the tap. Glancing up, you found yourself face to face with none other than Connor and Hank.   
  
Scratching your nape with, a sheepish smile etched onto your face. "Hey guys. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. I was just...washing up."  
  
Hank hummed, seemingly uninterested. However, Connor's gaze zeroed on your hand. His brows furrowed. "(Y/N), how did you burn your hand?" His question didn't go unnoticed by the older man, who, now, was also looking at you as you clutched your hand to your chest.   
  
"It's really nothing...I swear. Just, a customer who wasn't satisfied with my services went a little too far with waving his cup around." You muttered. "But anyway, what can I get you? The usuals, again?" Maybe trying to turn the conversation around was the best.   
  
But, unfortunately for you, the android wasn't letting it go so easily. His rested his open palm on the top of the counter, and looked at you expectantly. "Please. I want to look at it. I insist. That looks like a 2nd degree burn, I...-we don't want to see you hurt."   
  
Hank adjusted his coat, finally speaking up, when he saw your hesitancy. "(Y/N), stop being so difficult. If the burn isn't as bad, as you say, then a quick scan wouldn't hurt, no?" he huffed.   
  
Rolling your eyes, you set your sore, red hand on top of Connor's, to let him scan your hand. You noted how cool, and soft his palm was. The low temperature felt good, and you gave a small sigh of relief. You saw the man's chocolate browns inspecting the now flaky skin. He kept turning your hand in his, letting his own slim fingers caress yours. Your cheeks flushed a slight pink.   
  
"I'd suggest, despite not being programmed to give out such advices, to keep something cold near you, like an ice pack, always to have the swelling go down, and, of course, wrap your hand up nicely with some bandages. But, if you don't trust my word, I can also advise you to go to the nearest hospital." His voice was gentle, and you pulled your arm back. You got to work on their drinks, mindful of the steaming coffee that was Hank's.   
  
"Thank you, Connor. You're very nice. I'll certainly do that." With that, you set the cup of Thirium on the counter as well, noticing the very, very light blue hue on his cheeks.   
  
After Hank paid for both drinks, and, a delicious doughnut for himself, you decided that you probably should probably clean up around the café, so as to not have the manager tear your head off.   
  
"It was lovely to have you guys, though I've got some things to do around still before closing up. I hope you don't mind." You said, as you turned back towards the backdoor, where the clock was hung up on the wall.   
  
5:12 PM  
  
Hank groaned as he hopped off the high chair, cracking his back. "The one time we finish early, and we're gettink kicked out early too. What a delight you are, (Y/N)."   
  
You let out a laugh. "But of course, just for you guys. I'm desperate to finish early. Tomorrow is my day off, finally. I get to have a free day."  
  
Connor sipped on the last drops of his Thirium, and he looked at you. "You mean you won't be here?" His face didn't give anything away, but his voice...you could easily imagine a pair of puppy ears dropping. It felt good to know that both the older man and Connor seemed to like you enough.   
  
You grabbed duster from the back room, and closed the door behind you as you spoke. "Yeah, that's what getting a "day off" means, Connor. Not everyone can work 24/7. We, I mean I especially, need plenty of sleep to not look like a zombie during the day. I'm sure androids have to have some rest, no?"  
  
Picking up his jacket, Connor seemed to think, but responded after a few seconds. "Yes, but not every day, like humans do. We enter into a so called 'stasis-mode' where we...replenish our energy, and make sure all biocomponents are functioning properly."   
  
"Sounds interesting. Do androids have dreams?" You suddenly found yourself asking, genuinely interested.   
  
"No, dreams are not a part of going into stasis mode. I have wondered what it would be like." He seemed so curious. It was adorable.   
  
A loud honk broke up the conversation, and you saw Hank waving to Connor from inside the car, right in front of the café. You couldn't help but smile. "Looks like your chauffeur is impatient, Connor."   
  
The android let a little smile slip onto his face, and he waved you goodbye.   
  
"Have a nice rest of the day, (Y/N)."   
  
You used your uninjured hand to say bye. "See you later, Connor! It was nice chatting with you."   
  


* * *

_Yeah, it was nice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos and a comment, both really well recieved. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it's so short. Sometimes its hard at the very start. Please do give me your opinions. I'd like to improve. I'll probably update every week. :) Also, feel free to give me ideas. <3


End file.
